Such Moments We Steal
by Emanium
Summary: Oneshot! Set in a Hogwarts corridor, preferably close to the Transfiguration classroom for Minerva's sake. A five minute conversation between the Headmaster and his Deputy upon her return from a two week trip. Patience is a virtue, Albus.


A hand covered her mouth, another slipped into her knickers. What was she doing again? Ah, yes, collecting her marked essays from her office, getting ready for her next class. She had all that she needed in her arms but there was no telling whether she would drop them if he continued his ministrations. Her legs were going weak, her arms shaking ever so slightly. Soon that tingling yet numbing sensation would reach her extremities, causing the stack clutched in her fingers to fall and scatter onto the ground. Blast his timing, she thought.

"Stay still," he murmured against her neck, breathing heavily onto her skin. She shuddered at their intimacy, but was still well aware of their surroundings. They were leaning against the wall in the hallway, and it was no place for his pranks.

"Albus, I have a class in precisely five minutes. Can't you wait until my classes are finished?"

"No can do, darling. You've been in Edinburgh for two weeks, and you haven't even said a word to me this morning. This is your punishment." He was nonchalant as always, as if he had not just pinned her forcibly against the wall on a school day. Five minutes until the students roam out of their classrooms to head onto their next class. The corridors would not be as empty as it was.

"I was busy rearranging some items on the curriculum this morning. If only you had been the substitute for the full length of my trip-" she moaned involuntarily when one of his talented hands touched her more intimate places. It felt better than she cared to admit, and if she were to be honest she missed him as much, if not more. Slowly they inched to a more secluded corner, he behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She buckled against his hand as he massaged her. Whatever compliment she had before was quickly turning into an understatement.

"You know as well as I do that Fudge needs a babysitter," he drawled, kissing her neck tenderly. She felt the prickly sensation of his beard running across her shoulder blade and shuddered against him.

"I thought you refuse to speak ill of the Minister," she managed between gasps of air. It was too warm, even in the airy corridors. She spotted a passing portrait and the look of horror and disgust on his face. Despite the publicity of their relationship, the portraits seemed to think their outward displays of affection disturbing. Their discomfort was usually much to her amusement, but now she was feeling slightly frustrated.

"I did, two weeks ago," Albus mused aloud, "then he asked me to proofread his autobiography and I've had just about it."

"He asked you to review his autobiography?" Minerva retorted incredulously. "What accomplishments does the man have to put onto pages besides driving the Headmasters of Hogwarts insane time after time?"

"He wasn't as big of a distraction during Armando's time," he pointed out. "In fact, the fudge cake he'd brought along during his rare visits were so delightful that I'd willingly excuse the less delightful facets of his person."

"You're hopeless, Albus Dumbledore. I sincerely wish you've enjoyed the sugary remuneration that came along with his autobiography." She said with a wry smile, which disappeared as soon as she exclaimed heatedly, "Nonetheless, Albus, while I can excuse you for your trip to London, of all people you decided to give away my Transfiguration classes for Hagrid to teach! Imagine my horror when I came back this morning and Poppy requested me to untransfigure three students from horses and the like. One managed to grow a pair of rabbit ears and no one took the liberty to put the poor fellow in St. Mungo's."

"Apparently most everyone thought the situation would be remediated as soon as either of us return, and they had good reason to believe so. Besides, Hagrid would never do anything to harm the students, and good intentions seldom yield fatal consequences." He added with a toothy smile, "I thought it would be a good learning experience."

"You knew disaster was due to happen!" She hissed, pulling away from him. "A student neighed for a week, Albus. Neighed! The house elves fed him seasoned hay because they couldn't tell whether he was human when his horse head was attached to a human body. I myself was horrified and couldn't tell where the neck ended and his body began!" He looked smug and she didn't like the smirk on his face one bit.

"My dear, a partial animal transfiguration can hardly be called a disaster," he pulled her back as she struggled in his arms. "In fact, you did the same thing several times against my advice in your sixth and seventh years. Imagine my surprise when you came to me with cat ears and a tail."

"That was animagus training, Professor, and I knew exactly what I was doing," she answered coldly.

He raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't have come to me had you - as you so put it - known exactly what you were doing. Not that you hadn't provided me with the absolute best midnight entertainment." He held her wrists tight in in his hands and chuckled at her expression. "Breathe, Minerva. Take it easy. You're blowing this out of proportion. Not to mention you have already untransfigured the students, so there was no harm done."

"For your information, Albus Dumbledore, I had to completely rewrite the curriculum because you decided to ditch your classes for some self-absorbed, brainless git, and replaced yourself with a-" She struggled to come up with a description that wasn't offensive to Hagrid. He was an absolute sweetheart, just not cut out for teaching. "-an untrained individual." His eyebrow rose again in a manner that made her want desperately to punch him. She reprimanded him again before losing her composure, "Remind me why you're clutching my wrists in the hallway. I really should go."

"No, you don't," he countered, holding her close and sharing another passionate kiss before letting go reluctantly. She would have been numb to not notice the insistent pressure on her abdomen during their embrace. Men - she rolled her eyes. No wonder he was so determined to find her after two weeks of… abstinence.

"Time to go, dear Headmaster," she pushed him away, swallowing her amusement when his expression turned instantly from excitement to disappointment.

"Fine," he finally surrendered, releasing her arms halfheartedly, "It's thirty seconds before the bell rings and you should make yourself presentable. Meanwhile I'll go sulk in my office."

"Don't you mean proofreading Fudge's autobiography?" He grunted in response, so she continued, "I'll come to you after class, Albus. Have some ginger newts and jasmine tea ready."

His eyes lit up like he had just received a Christmas present. "Ginger newts it is. Would you like to try some of my hot chocolate instead? I've just purchased some delicious blends from London and am dying to try them."

"Hm, hot chocolate then. You can have my share of marshmallows." She kissed his cheek tenderly and prompted him to go on his way, just as the bell rang and students came filing out of their classrooms. No sooner had she stepped away from him than he disappeared with a disillusionment charm. She shook her head knowingly as waves of students washed over them, oblivious to their little exchange.

As she walked to her classroom, she could not help a trace of anticipation as she pictured what was bound to ensue in his office after class. Knowing him and knowing her, his findings on new hot chocolate blends would likely be the last thing she remembers in the morning to come.


End file.
